Crow's Futile Survival
by Neverdead565
Summary: Crow is an average High-School student, but when the zombie apocalypse hits him in the face will he survive?
1. Prolouge

_Prolouge_

For Whover finds my journal, take it with you and learn from it. These pages are filled with my experiences and memories from a long time ago. By the time this journal is found I will be just another shambling body outside. No soul, no mind, only an unending hunger.

More then likely you found this journal only after you have already killed me. Or maybe writing this journal was in vain and no one will ever find it. But if you are reading this, that means you must be another survivor in this desolate and unforgiving time.

The hardships I went through, the mistakes I made and the friends I lost are all contained in these pages. Who knows, maybe you'll see a semblance of yourself in this journal. I just hope you learn from the mistakes I made and manage to survive like I never could.

But if everything and everyone in the world is already dead. There would be no use for this journal at all. I do not know why I am even writing.


	2. Day One

_Day One_

I have absolutely know Idea what is happening right now. I'm sitting in a janitors closet, shaking like mad as my now crazy best-friend is pounding on the door and groaning. I'm scared for my life and I think he's going to kill me. But I'm going a little to fast here. Let me explain how this happened to me.

It was an everyday, normal fall morning. My mom woke me up, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, Etc. Then I got in my car and left for school. On my way to the school I noticed something was... Off. It was strangly quiet, and there was nobody on the roads.

I parked my car in the School parking lot, grabbed my back pack and walked inside. And again it hit me. That feeling as if something wasn't that quite right. I shook it off and walked to class, but when I got there no one was inside.

As I opened the door I was hit with the strong smell of blood. I quickly closed the door again and nearly emptied my breakfast onto my shoes. When I finally stopped feeling sick to my stomach, I turned away from the classroom to come face-to-face with my bestfriend Seth.

He didn't look right. There was no life, no spark in his eyes. The color was gone from them and his skin was a sickly pale. He was standing in a way that suggested he was drunk. I saw a gash on his hand, but no blood was coming from it. The worst part was his mouth, blood a vomit was dripping out of it at a steady rate and this time I did throw up.

Seth lunged at me as I emptied the contents of my stomach. He landed on me, pushing me to the ground and he began to groan. He grabbed my arm and tried to bite it, but I pushed him off of me before he could.

I ran down the hallway, cursing my heavy back pack as Seth shambled after me. His groans became louder the further I got from him. I opened the nearest door and barreled into the room behind it.

It was dark and it smelled of garbage. I found a light switch and turned it on to reveal the janitors closet. It was dank and musty and it wasn't really comforting. I locked the door and sat in the farthest corner of the room and stared at it.

I jumped when Seth reached the door and started to pound on it from the other side. His groans were still loud and it was all I could do to not soil myself. I found out a while back that writing calmed me down so I took out my new journal and began to write in it.


	3. Day Two

_Day Two_

I must have fallen asleep at some point in the janitor's closet because I found myself waking up this morning in the same corner. I didn't hear Seth outside the door anymore so I decided to take a peek from a crack in the door.

The hallway was empty except for a few bloodstains on the floor near the door. I deemed it safe enough to leave the janitors closet and quietly walked in the opposite direction of the trail of blood that Seth had left behind.

My stomach was grumbling so I walked in the direction of the School I got to the cafeteria I was greated by a group of people, all acting like Seth was. When they noticed me they began to shamble towards me, groaning like Seth. A few even began to run at me.

As I turned to bolt down the hallway I heard a familiar voice yell, "Hey! You in the lunchroom! If you don't want to be lunch meat get to the office now!" It came from the PA system.

I ran from the cafeteria and made a B-line towards the office. When I got inside, someone pushed a large cabinet in front of the door. The man walked over to me and I realised I knew him. I sat next to him in Tech class. He was the large spanish student that had moved to my town a while back.

He smiled at me and held out his hand for me to shake. As I shook his hand he said to me, "Nice work, running from those things amigo. Wait.. You sit next to me in Tech class!" I smiled as he recognised me.

"Yeah I do, don't I? I never did get your name." I told him as I scratched my head. He sat down in the nearest chair and told me, "My name is Enzo, and your name would be?" He asked. "My name is Crow." I told him.

"Isn't that an odd name?" Enzo asked me. A shrugged and said "It is, but my mom said she name me Crow because my hair reminded her of the feathers of a Crow." Enzo nodded at me, but jumped when we heard pounding on the door.

I hadn't even noticed the groaning until now. "What's happened to them?" I yelled over the loud groans. "You mean you don't know!?" Enzo yelled back. "Haven't you seen the movies amigo? They're zombies!" He yelled at me as the door began to splinter. "Zombies? I thought they only existed in movies!" I yelled, running up to the door and leaning against it. Enzo laughed and said, "Oh they are more real then you think."

I couldn't shout an answer when he opened a window and jumped outside. I jumped after him and closed the window behind me. "I have a car." I told him. "¡Muy bien!" I heard him say. I ran to my car with Enzo following and got in the driver's seat.

I turnedthe key in the ignition as Enzo got into the car and began to drive away from the school. On the way back to my house we drove by more of those things. They started to shamble after the car but we quickly lost them.

I pulled into the driveway of my house and walked up to the door. "We can stay here for a few days." I told Enzo. He nodded as I unlocked the door and walked inside. I closed the door behind him and began to shut all the blinds in the house. I sat down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. Day Three

_Day Three_

This morning when I woke up, I found Enzo watching TV in the recliner. I stood up, waved at him and walked into the bathroom. Where I promptly emptied my bladder.

When I came back out into the living room Enzo said to me, "We don't have any weapons and we are low on food." I already knew this. I had forgotten to go to the store last week to buy food and the fridge was empty except for some ice cubes. "You're right Enzo, We are out of food. But we do have weapons." I told him.

I brought him upsairs, where I showed him my grandad's old hunting rifles and machete. "The rifles are too loud, so they are only for emergencie. I will use the machete and you can use this." I handed him an aluminum baseball bat that my grandad used to chase robbers away. "Thank you." Enzo said.

We made a plan to go to a small nearby store that was just around the corner from the house and grab some food there. We walked down to the store, only encountering around three zeds on the way there. We ran before they noticed us. Inside the store most everything was gone.

We began to search the store for anything useful. I walked to the back of the store to see if there was anything worth while when a zed jumped me. It knocked the machete out of my hand before I could swing it at it and tackled me to the ground. It tried to bite at my face and neck but i put my arm underneath it's chin to prevent it from biting me.

I yelled out to Enzo for help. He quickly came to where me and the zed were and kicked it off of me. He swung at its head with the bat and knocked it to the ground. He swung again, and again and again, each swing resulting in a disgustingly loud crunching sound. Eventually the zed stopped moving and Enzo fell to his knees.

He was visibly shaking as I walked over to him. "Enzo?" I said. I could hear him sobbing. "I-I killed him, Crow.. I-I killed him.." I put my hand on his shoulder and told him. "You did the right thing Enzo, He wasn't even human anymore. His torment is over now." Enzo nodded and stood up. Over the next few minutes we searched the store and found a few water bottles, a can of gasoline and a little bit of food.

We walked back to the house and went inside. I locked the door behind us and looked at Enzo. "Todays the last day we stay here Enzo. So lets start packing everything we will need." I told him. He nodded at me and we packed everything we needed. We had food, water, a map, compass, and weapons.

We finished our preperations for tomorrow and began to rest for the rest of the day. We would need it. I eventually fell asleep while watching TV.


End file.
